swgemuvgfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Players
Absent Greymatter - Future Fencer *Adon Cinn - Medic *aghin que - future bounty hunter and greatest terrorist in the galaxy *Ajuwrew Comeik - Artisan/Scout *Alkaios Tevinter - Marksman *Alois Schicklgruber - Artisan/Medic *Alleluliah - Artisan/Future Weaponsmith *Amato Ben - Artisan *Ami Mizuno - Doctor *Andov Scotsmann - Marksman/Hopeful eventual Commando *Arakh Rathiss - Ranger/TKA *Argos - Ranger/Rifleman *Ar'on Faroth - Novice Marksman *Atmos Vub - Artisan/Not sure yet *Bajatal Queshevsa - Artisan/Weaponsmith/Armorsmith **Alt: Baconhead Gaddess - Dancer/Future Doctor *Baol Shur - Artisan (Aspiring Chef/???) *Bateman Egami - Scout/Future BH *Bavi Haq - Marksman/ Future Squad Leader *BigStrong McLargeBuff - Future TKM/Fencer/Pistoleer *Bipa - Marksman *Blackball Gantz - Brawler/Future Swordsman *Blaze Bloodeagle- Brawler/Future Squad Leader *Boojangles - Brawler/Future Teras Kasi *Braado Vox - Novice Weaponsmith *Brag Mio - Marksman *Breesyek Xuswewa - Entertainer/Dancer *Broxis Muceroi - Brawler/Future Teras Kasi *Brunas - Architect/Armorsmith/later Shipwright *Buthar - Rifleman/Scout/Later Creature Handler *Caiphas Cain - Pistoleer/ Future Squad Leader *Chippy Tarish - Teras Kasi Novice / Scout *Cloudie - Future Doctor/Fencer *Coila - Novice Pistoleer/Scout (Future Bounty Hunter) **Alt: Dorno - Artisan *Creedence Hammersteen -Teras Kasi Master/Master Fencer *Crowley - Swordsman *Daigo Krulle - Pikeman *Dasann Wagner- Teras Kasi Novice/Brawler *Daiv Taverre - Artisan/Future Architect/Future Droid Engineer *Decessus Angelo - Marksman/Future Bounty Hunter / Scout/Beast Handler *Dex Uzoi - Artisan / Future Weaponsmith *Dolthin Erid - Brawler/Future Swordsman *Dominico Kazra - Artisan (future architect/tailor) *Drethon - Marksman/Future Commando **Alt: Warboss Gorgutz - Artisan *Duden Broheimer - Artisan/ Future Weaponsmith *Duncano Steelo - Artisan/Future Weaponsmith *Dylan Baso - Scout/Future Creature Handler *Eail - Medic - Doctor/Combat Medic *Eiella - TKA / Armorsmith *Ellias Hordir - Marksman / Scout *Ephe - Musician/Pistoleer *Evau - Medic/Artisan *Excellent Handsome - Scout/Marksman *Exiis Binokrex - Rodian Pistoleer/Bounty Hunter/Smuggler *Fao Zebeki - Artisan *Farxis Muceroi - Scout/Marksman > Ranger/Pistoleer *Fex Vun - Smuggler *Floxy - Armorsmith / Weaponsmith *Flyball Hamhock - Scout/Brawler > Ranger/Fencer **alt: hat - artisan -> something *Focka Bocka - Artisan->Armorsmith *Fre Oolong - Marksman->smuggler *Freeto Buhrito - Entertainer ->Musician *Friberg - Brawler -> TKM *Fuxco Frosquis - Doctor *Gabe Newell - Politician *Galak Fyyar- Bounty Hunter *Graan - Marksman *Guts - Future Swordsman/Fencer *Gyle Boreal - Marksman *Hammerbros RUS - Artisan/Future Weaponsmith *Happymeals - Marksman/Scout -> BH *Harek Makhno - Pistoleer/Squad Leader *Haruspex - Master Pistoleer/Bounty Hunter/Medic/Novice Brawler *Helbrecht - Speeder Snakes leader/Artisan *Hev Trissk - Master Marksman/Master Artisan/Novice Bounty Hunter/Novice Pistoleer **Alt: Gevic Dulan - Artisan/Entertainer/Future Musician *Horatio McCallister - Artisan *Hypell Seev - Combat Medic/Pistoleer *Illo Llyezavy - Future Fencer/Combat Medic *Ishharir - Rifleman/Ranger (Marksman/Scout) *Ithorski Soviet - Artisan *Imin Xismu - Artisan --> Architect/Chef/Merchant *Jacidi Uwryij - Scout/Future Creature Handler *Jagi Nosk - Brawler/Future Teras Kasi *Janov Pelorat - Marksman/Artisan *Jaey Orlik - Marksman *Jazzy McFields - Artisan/Architect/Doctor *Jeln Forntra - Scout/Marksman/Rifleman/Ranger with a touch of Medic *Jesucristo - Artisan *Jinxbakka - Marksman/Future Carbineer *Joren Valarr-Artisan/Future Pistoleer/Future melee/ranged WS *Junoda Anoehaic - Entertainer/Future Musician *Jur Yos - Artisan *Kabs Wexx - Future Rifleman/Combat Medic *Karivus Gordima - Master Marksman/Master Pistoleer/Future BH *Kato McKetamine - Future Pistoleer/Smuggler *Kaylin - Dancer/Future-Doctor *Kazahael - Artisan/Wealthy Jew **Alt: Scanty - Ranger/Rifleman *Kenji Setou - Pistoleer/BH/Smuggler *Kercy - Future TKA/Artisan of some sort *Killian McKetamine - Artisan/Novice Weaponsmith, future Armorsmith *Kaylin - Dancer/Future-Doctor *Kazahael - Artisan/Wealthy Jew **Alt: Scanty - Ranger/Rifleman *Kenji Setou - Pistoleer/BH/Smuggler *Kercy - Future TKA/Artisan of some sort *Kluc Clyo - Musician/Future-Smuggler *Krom One - Smuggler *Kreshi Brolaseq - future commando *Kumo Rada - Marksman/Future BH *Kurtz Marlo - Marksman -> Smuggler *Lazaris Threefingers - Entertainer/Future master musician *Lewdos Thoughts - Scout *Littlefoot - Brawler *Loid Dosh - Artisan/Future Smuggler *Lokksnek Busskish - Brawler/Artisan/Future Merchant *Loras Tyrell - Master Artisan / Weaponsmith *Luranai Luan - Medic > Future Combat Medic *Luuq Steele - Marksman > Future Pistoleer or BM. Or something. *Minu Qua - Brawler/Future TK/Undecided *Mission Vae - Marksman > Future Pistoleer *Miura - Smuggler/TKN > Master Smuggler/TKM/Master Pistoleer *Malth Johnson - Bounty Hunter *Malverk Dearheart - Weaponsmith *Marco Winters - Chef/Entrepreneur *Maxie Menup - Marksman/Future Weaponsmith *Maxima Prosti - Medic/Artisan/Marksman (Future Combat med/carbiner) *Minti Klitheroe - Artisan/Future Tailor *Moko Bebrop - Chef/Smuggler *Moneybags Doshmaker - Future Armoursmith *MrPibbles - Ranger/Rifleman *Mystery - Artisan > Tailor *Neeling Aamawa - Marksman *Nen Odoy - Master Medic/Doctor 2221 *Neyro - Pistoleer/maybe CM **Alt: Ynferno - Musician/Image Designer Wookiee Sex Bomb *Nobin Part - Marksman/Scout *Nod Flondors - Marksman/Brawler *Nov Kisoe - Entertainer/Musician *Novari Kav- Artisan/Future Armorsmith *Odepu Degryocu - Musician *Outic - Artisan/Brawler/Future Weaponsmith *Oxar Azem - Combat Medic/Carbineer *Parry Freestrider - Pistoleer *Plarbis - Marksman *Pley Oqu - Smuggler *Pls Go - Fencer/??? - possibly Doctor or CM *Pol Makov - Artisan (future Architect) **Alt: Nezek - Teras Kasi/Doctor/Scout *Polinarf - Rifleman/Combat Medic *Progas - Teräs Käsi **Alt: Gavin Hoss - Doctor **Alt: Cheeki Breeki - Ranger *p'Trek Xuereb - Expert Armorsmith, Novice Weaponsmith, Novice Tailor *Puf Miav - Marksman/Bounty Hunter *Quota Nixyukr - Smuggler/Dancer *Raffoo - BH/Fencer/Pistol/Med *Reb Aquo - Artisan *Ricard Martell - Marksman/Artisan *Rikard Flavius - Marksman *Rhuhas Lechuga - Future TK *Rranzok Sylias - Bounty Hunter *Rossiyskaya Imperiya - Marksman/Future Rifleman *Rostran Targo - Tailor/Master Artisan *Ruckshu Bastio - Medic / Artisan (Future Doctor, Tailor) **Alt: Rakanishu - Scout / Marksman / Brawler (Future Smuggler...) *Rydia - Pistoleer/Smuggler/TKA *Seamo Gleriv - Marksman (Future Smuggler) **Alt: Wooloo - Artisan (Future Weaponsmith) *Sripreia Mundi - Marksman *Sanev Khan - Ranger + Pistoleer *Skatman Fyewehois - Smuggler *Skull Krusher - Marksman/Scout - Future Bounty Hunter *Spock Spiegel - Marksman/Brawler - Future Smuggler *Sprad Pope - Artisan/Future Armorsmith *Steakumz Farcaster - Marksmam *Stocking - Dancer/Expensive-Whore/Future-Image Designer **Alt: Kneesocks - Ranger/Pikemanorsomeshitidkyet *Strelic Drewa- Entertainer/Aspiring Musician *Swagum Fishman (The Crawling Fishman) - Aspiring Bounty Hunter **Alt: Hekmatyar Koko - Artisan (Future Weaponsmith/Merchant/Something Else) *Tahyi Xyakec - Smuggler *Tarkus Stardweller - Glorious Squad Leader *Taymi Tana - Aspiring Tailor/Fencer (Can create clothes up to Domestic 4, for now. free of charge for bros) *Timmo Graham - Marksman *To'dd Faroth - Marksman *Tyrn Andqus - Marksman/Future Rifleman *Tyrone - Medic/Artisan *Ulrich Bratwurstburgerstein - Medic/Undecided *Uwex Ifouza - Weaponsmith / Architect *Vanye Entreri - Pistoleer/Bounty Hunter *Veaon Apulo - Marksman/Artisan/Scout (future Rifleman, possibly Tailor) *Velguador Kozahk - Marksman/Future Bounty Hunter *Velkos - Doctor/Architect *Vetrokil Rotinai- Novice Scout (future Ranger, maybe BH) *Veyna Quel'Inar - Bounty Hunter/Pistoleer/Rifleman *Vinde Iysull - Scout *Vinn Easel - Future swordsman/ranger **Alt: Slapchop - Master Artisan *Violence Buttcrack - Brawler/Future Fencer *Vivi - Scout *Viw Equep - Novice Scout *Vixiv Surbrus - Bounty Hunter/??? *Vyo Eynev- Novice Scout *Volborg - Rodian Marksman *Wanoo Swadum - Marksman/Scout >Carbine BH **Alt: Nib Slernau - Artisan (plan to Master then spread into Chef/Merchant) *Watou Oni - Unarmed/Future TKM *Xeek Patawah - Novice Smuggler/Novice Pistoleer *Xiem Way - Future Fencer *Yortal Servot- Master Artisan *Ymir Helix - Marksman/Future Bounty Hunter *Zangeif Husbando - Brawler *Zaok Foquo - Brawler/ Future TKM *Zaph Style - Medic/future Doctor *Zapp Brannegan - Marksman/Scout *Zater Thorgrimson - Novice Artisan (Future weaponsmith) *Zedrin - Combat Medic/Carbineer *Ziven Xarotis - Novice Smuggler *Ziyche Het - Armorsmith/Weaponsmith dabbling in Architecture *Zog Hoive - Rifleman/Swordsman *Zorul Eba - Scout *Donu Molye - Chef/Tailor/Novice DE&Shipwright/Medic/Master artisan *Vector - Scout *Shirou Gane - Scout/Marksman, looking to go Ranger/Rifleman *Sheyzoke Dila - Commando/Bounty Hunter (hopefully) *Totes Magotes - Brawler/Future Artisan Category:Broxis Muceroi - Brawler/Future Teras Kasi